Gravity
by ThaDarkSlayer
Summary: AU-ish. Naomily. The voice. It's the voice that draws Naomi in.
1. Chapter 1

**Be gentle, yeah? It's my first foray into the world of Naomily.**

I pulled the hood up over my head and picked up the pace of my walking. It had begun to piss rain. _Bleeding wonderful British weather._

The name's Naomi Campbell. Shut up. I know what you're thinking, and just shut the fuck up right now. I just began my second year at Oxford, and I couldn't be more happy. Well, that's a lie. I suppose solving world hunger, and lowering university tuition would make me more happy, but that's a completely different can of worms.

I'm on my way to the library. It's a Wednesday night, and there's a chair in the library with my name on it. Well, not LITERALLY, and even if the name "Naomi Campbell" was on something somewhere on Oxford's campus, it would probably be donated from that OTHER Campbell woman. She's loaded. I'm not.

I'm just a broke girl living in a shit-hole student apartment near campus. My mum helps when she can, but she's too busy leading a do-gooding hippie life to make a lot of money. Hell, I never even knew my dad. So, I guess no matter how you look at it, she's pretty much all I have.

Enough with the emotional bullshit. I'm nearly to the library anyways. I make my way around the corner, and quickly open the door and make my way inside. I pull down my hood and shake the water droplets off of my arms and bag as I walk towards my favorite chair.

It's a gargantuan brown leather monster that's seen better days. I wouldn't be surprised if the son-of-a-bitch had been here since the college began. I discovered it during a study binge last year.

Living in dorms on campus can be a bit hectic at times. Every now and then, you just need to get away from the noise and activity. Finals were fast approaching, and I kept getting pulled out to club nights that were definitely not helping my grade point average. I found solace in the library, and discovered my favorite brown monster along the way.

I sat down, and the well used leather cushions absorbed and indented under my weight. I pulled out a few text books, notebooks, and materials from my classes, and began my weekly study ritual.

My studying was going without a hitch until a deep, but still distinctly feminine voice broke me from my concentration from a few meters away. It was soft, but forceful at the same time. There was something gravitational about that voice, and I couldn't help but to look up from my studying. I peered through the blond hair that had fallen into my eyes from staring down at the pages of a book for a few hours.

I spotted a petite red head walking across the library. She was with several other students all carrying laptops and books. They chose a table directly in front of and within earshot of my brown monster. I continued to watch the group as they unpacked their belongings and settled into their seats.

Finally coming to my senses, I turned my attention back to my own books. However, my good sense didn't last long as every time the red head would open her mouth, and that raspy voice drifted in my general direction, I couldn't help but stare. I tried to focus, but to no avail. GRAVITATIONAL, I tell you. There was something about it.

After about 20 minutes of a tug of war of attention between the raspy voiced red head and my text books, I was busted. She looked up from her own study materials, and her eyes locked with mine. _SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! _I quickly looked back down at my book, but not before I had time to notice that her eyes were a unbelievably rich dark brown. I could feel her eyes still on me, but I would not dare look up from my book. I figured after a few minutes, it was about time for a page turn. I turned the page, and continued to stare at an ink spot.

_Way to go Campbell. Now, she probably thinks you're a raging creeper. However, in her defense, you kind of were staring like a creeper. Shut up. No, seriously, what the fuck ARE you doing? Honestly? I don't even know._

I heard the red head speaking once again to her study group. _Perhaps the coast is clear?_ I daringly decided to sneak a peak through my hair once more. _Whew._ _Maybe I should get going before shit gets even more weird. _I pack up my books and belongings, and make my way towards the exit.

As I reach my hand out to open the door, I couldn't help but to take one glance over my shoulder, and was met once again by brown eyes. Time slowed down to an excruciating crawl. I lost my head, and forgot to breathe for a few seconds. _Errr....um. Yea. Door. Handle. Right. Leaving. Smooth, Campbell. Reeeeal smooth._

As the door opened, the cool, rainy night air hit me in the face. I ran my fingers through my hair, and leaned against the brick wall of the library entrance. _Great. A five second glance fried my nerves. _I fumbled around in my pockets for a few seconds before pulling out my fags and a lighter. A flick of flame and deep inhale later, I was beginning to feel more like myself. Deep breathing and nicotine were working wonders. I made quick work of the fag. I flicked it carelessly into the dark, and pulled up my hood once more before starting my trek home. _Well, that was interesting..._


	2. Chapter 2

**First of all, I want to give a HUGE thanks to everyone for giving my first Naomily story a shot. Extra special thanks for the feedback. I hope to live up to the expectations.**

The walk home was fairly uneventful. _Yeah, it was uneventful if you don't consider a constant stream of focus on a mysterious red head eventful. _I entered my apartment looking only SLIGHTLY like a drowned rat. I threw my keys and bag down on the table in the entry way, and proceeded to pull off my drenched hoodie. I headed for the bathroom, and hung the dripping garment over my shower rod. _Probably won't be able to wear that one tomorrow._

I blew an offensive piece of hair out of my my eye, and walked a few steps down the hall towards my kitchen. I'm not sure it really qualifies as a "kitchen"but they attempt to pass it off as one regardless. I'm shit at cooking anyways. So, I guess it doesn't really matter. Most of my meals consist of takeout, or an inhuman amount of Garibaldi biscuits. What little cabinet space I have is full of their purple packages, and an occasional cameo by a box of tea.

I open up my refrigerator, and peer inside. It's mostly empty save for beer and a few takeout containers. I pull a box off of the top shelf and sniff the contents inside. _Ah...Pad Thai...only...what? 2 days old? Sounds good enough to me. _I pop the box into the microwave, and grab a fork from the silverware drawer to the right of the microwave. Several moments later, the beeping of my microwave and the smell of Pad Thai break me out of my once again wandering thoughts. _STOP THAT._

I grab a seat in one of the worn arm chairs in my living room and prop my feet up on my coffee table. I attempt to take my first bite of food, but only manage to burn the shit out of my tongue. _Goddammit that hurt. _I blow on the steaming food, and reach down to pick up the remote control for my stereo. I may not have a lot to show in the rest of my apartment, but I don't mess around when it comes to my music. I punch at the red power button before placing the remote back down on the coffee table.

The sound of shrieking guitars filtered throughout my tiny apartment, and I tested another bite of Pad Thai. _Much better._ It didn't take long before my mind began to wander again. _Deep, gravelly voice....red hair...brown eyes...HEY, CAMPBELL! What. The. Fuck. Are. You. Doing._

Yeah yeah yeah...I have a lot of internal conversations. I'm so in touch with myself, aren't I? Psychotic is more probably more accurate. It dawns on me at this point that I didn't get anything to drink. I sit the food container down on the coffee table and head back to my refrigerator. Beer it is. Off pops the top, and I'm back in the living room.

Quite a few beers and a Milburn album later, I can't seem to escape my inner dialogue.

_Jesus, Campbell. What is going on with you today? You don't like people. You can't staaand people. You don't need people. They're all a bunch of tossers anyways. So...why can't I get this tosser off my mind then?_

_Well, maybe if said tosser wouldn't have had that voice that keeps running through my head, and maybe if said tosser wouldn't have the most gorgeous red hair and the deepest brown eyes I've ever seen..._

_Wait, gorgeous? Where did THAT one come from? I think it's time for bed._

I left the beer bottles and food container and stumbled towards my bedroom. In my slightly fuzzy state, I manage to pull off all of my clothing, and slip under my duvet. The cool cotton felt amazing against my alcohol flushed skin. One other benefit to not being in the dorms – naked. I sleep naked.

I was woken up the following morning by a bright light streaming through a crack in the curtains in my bedroom. I squinted my eyes at the offensive brightness before stretching luxuriously underneath my covers. A glance to my left informed me that I had approximately an hour before I had to be in my first class of the day. _Ugh. I slept for shit._

I managed to drag myself out of bed, but not without a few grunts and groans. I headed towards my tiny bathroom, and with squinted eyes, peered up at the hoodie hanging on the shower rod. I poked at it a few times. _Eh...still wet. _I pulled it off the rod, and sat it on the counter instead.

I turned the water as hot as it would go, and stepped into the shower. Unfortunately for me, the plumbing and water heater in my crap apartment aren't the best, and it was only a luke-warm shower. Regardless of the temperature, the spray on my face did a fair job of waking me up.

With a twist of the handles, the water slowly came to a near stop. Note: I said NEAR stop. I reached for the pliers I keep handy in the bathroom, and basically, hit the shit out of the faucet. _There. _I grabbed a towel, and began to dry myself off. A comb through the hair, and I was off towards the bedroom for some clothes. _That looks alright, annnd that will do. _I grabbed a few articles of clothing from my floor and put them on. I really can't be assed to match with a class this early in the morning.

After some rushed tea making, and a quick snatch of a packet of Garibaldi's, I was out the door. I hiked my bag over my shoulder, and huffed it towards campus. _5 minutes before class starts. Shit. This is definitely not how I wanted to start off my day._

I opened the door to the English building, and attempted to get up the stars as fast as humanly possible. _Of COURSE my lecture hall is on the 3__rd__ floor. _Little did I know, someone was also attempting to get down the stairs just as quickly as I was attempting to go up. We ran directly into each other on the first floor landing. Books and bags flew all over the tiled floor, and the only thing I was aware of at that point was a pair of brown eyes mere centimeters from my face as we both fell to join our belongings on the floor.

"I'm SO sorry."

_And there it is again...that voice..._


	3. Chapter 3

In theory, I SHOULD have been in pain. My elbows SHOULD be screaming in agony. My ass SHOULD have been on fire from it's collision course with the cold, hard tile. However, I was not aware of anything but the limbs of a profusely apologizing petite redhead that were tangled with my own.

I'm a big fan of personal space, and needless to say, I had NONE right about now. She had caught herself with her hands on each side of my shoulders. She managed to stop herself from landing full on top of me, but her legs were wedged between mine. Despite the fact that she didn't hit me full force in the chest, I felt like I'd had the wind knocked out of me.

Ever had one of those moments where time literally slows to a crawl? Seconds feel like hours. The air seems to sizzle with a sort of electricity, and you zone out so utterly and completely, that someone has to pull you back to reality? Well, I was experiencing one of those right about now.

It wasn't until I had a small hand waving in front of my face, and a constant chorus of "helloooooooos" being shouted from centimeters away that I was broken out of my trance. I blinked several times, and shook my head for good measure.

"Jesus. About fucking time. I was beginning to think I had given you a concussion or something. You ok?"

Am I ok? That's a rather loaded question isn't it? _Let's see...am I ok? Toes. Check. Fingers. Check. Breathing...a little difficult, but could be worse. Beautiful redhead on top of me. Check. Goddammit, man. _She was just looking at me expectantly with those brown eyes, and waiting for my answer. _Oh yea. I should probably answer the question, right?_

"Ye-ah." My voice seemed to get trapped somewhere along the path of my throat and came out with a dry squeak. I cleared it quickly. "Yeah. I'm fine. Just startled me is all. It's not every day I get bowled over on my way to class, ya know?"

She sent a cute smirk my way. "Completely understandable. Although, I usually take girls to dinner before getting them on their backs, ya know?"

_Dinner before getting them on their backs? DINNER BEFORE GETTING THEM ON THEIR BACKS??? Did she REALLY just say that? Like, REALLY? _Just the mere thought alone running through my head sent a flush through my cheeks. I could feel the blush spread. _Oh yeah. Way to keep the Campbell cool. _

The next thing I knew, she was laughing with an intensity that shown all the way to her eyes. They nearly glowed as she laughed.

"Oh my God. You should see you face right now! I'm SO kidding! Well, mostly kidding anyways!" she said as her laughter died down.

She proceeded to get herself up off of the floor. She extended a small hand out for me in attempts to help me up. I hesitated slightly.

"Well, come on then..."

I grabbed her hand, and she managed to pull me up with little effort at all. There seemed to be quite a bit of strength there for such a small girl.

I don't think I've ever been at such a loss for words. Normally, I'm a "don't give a fuck-I'm going to say my piece" kind of girl, but apparently that gets thrown out the window around this girl.

"My name's Emily by the way. Emily Fitch. I saw you at the library yesterday, right?"

I think that by this point, all of my synapses were finally firing in sync once more. _About fucking time._ "I'm Naomi. Naomi Campbell" I paused briefly to see if she was one of those people that like to have a chuckle about my name, but she just maintained her eye contact, and waited for me to go on. _Alright. No name jokes. Points for Miss Emily Fitch. _"And yeah, that was me in the library. I'm usually there every Wednesday night. It's kind of my own weekly study binge night. I don't recall ever seeing you there before. You a first year?"

Apparently, once my synapses made their way back on track, my communication skills came back as well. _I'm just a regular fucking Chatty Cathy now, aren't I? Guess it's better than being a mute._

"Yeah. First year. Apparently, if you want to study English, Oxford is the place to be. So, here I am. There's no way you can be that much older than me. What year are you?"

_Ok. So, this conversation thing isn't so hard after all. _"Second year here, but aww, aren't you just a wee one!" I said with a chuckle. _See, I'm even throwing in the humour. Never let anyone tell you that Naomi Campbell can't be funny. _

It must have worked, because the corners of her mouth slowly crept into a combination of a smirk and a smile. "Do not underestimate small people. It may be the last thing you do!"

The mood of the conversation was quickly turning playful. "Oh! I wouldn't dream of underestimating small people. It took you all but seconds to knock me off my feet." _Did I just say that? I DID just say that. Way to go, Campbell._

The smirk/smile combination from mere seconds before turned into a full on smirk. Red is the color of the devil, and at this very moment, Emily Fitch was looking at me in such a way that I couldn't be sure that there weren't horns hiding amongst all that red hair of hers. "Well, like I said. I usually take girls to dinner first, but maybe you're the exception?" She didn't wait for an answer from me before continuing "Speaking of which, you must have been on your way somewhere, but if you're free this afternoon, would you like to get together for a drink or coffee something?"

_On my way somewhere? On my way somewhere...Oh shit! Class! _I had completely forgotten about my class. I was so wrapped up our exchange that a stuffy classroom was the furthest away from my thoughts. "Shit. Class. Yeah. I really should probably get to my class. I was running late as it was, but I'd love to meet up with you later."

She pulled a pen from her pocket, grabbed my arm, and proceeded to scrawl her phone number across my skin. "I'm actually free for the rest of the day. So, give me a call when you're ready. K?"

"Sounds like a plan, Ems. I'll see you around, then." _Ems? What is this? The nickname brigade? _She didn't seem to notice the nickname slip. Either that, or she didn't care.

"Have a good one, Naoms." _Ok. So, nicknames can work both way apparently. _

I slipped quietly through the door of the lecture hall, and tried to make my way to a seat as discreetly as possible. No one seemed to care about me coming in late, and the professor continued to drone on without batting an eyelash.

I spent the duration of the lecture staring at the number and the neatly scrawled "Emily" on my forearm. I guess there really wasn't any point in my rushing to class after all.


End file.
